Kindergarteners
|image = 308px-Image_034.jpg |Members = Chief Colors with Broken Crayons Sits in Corner Gets Pigtails Pulled Mother Dresses Funny Still Wets Pants |Affiliations = Gallagher Elementary School |Designations = Tribes of kindergarteners |First appearance = Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E. |Latest appearance = Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E. }} The Kindergartners are savage young children at Gallagher Elementary School whose camps are kept around the gymnasium area. They love making art, sometimes even wearing it, and always wear finger paint on their faces. The most famous kindergarten tribe is the Crayoned Tribe, who claimed ownership over the school's gymnasium. They were known to be extra hostile towards older kids, but later signed a peace treaty with the fourth grade president Eggbert Eggleston. History Numbuh 4 challenged a group of kindergarteners to play dodgeball after the First Graders no longer wanted to play against him. He then took down the whole team of kindergarteners alone with his rough playing style (Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L.). After a Noogieraptor escaped from Bully Island, it came to Gallagher Elementary and stalked a group of kindergarteners. Just as he bared his knuckles, Numbuh 2 and 4 managed to capture him and brought him back to Bully Island (Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S.). The kindergarteners would often get beat up for their milk money by older kids at the school, making them hostile and unable to trust all kids older than themselves. After they claimed the school gymnasium to be their territory, no one dared to enter it outside of class. When Numbuh 2 travelled through it as a shortcut to the cafeteria, he was ambushed by Sits in Corner of the Crayoned Tribe and brought back to their camp. After talking with their chief, Chief Colors with Broken Crayons, he was released and allowed to continue his journey. Sits in Corner, who had received an atomic wedge from Runt not long ago and afterwards refused to trust older kids, stalked him and attack him just outside the cafeteria. He changed his attitude when Numbuh 2 fought to get Sits in Corner's milk money back and let him enter the cafeteria without more trouble. The Crayoned Tribe entered into a truce with the fourth grade later that day, with fourth grade president Eggbert Eggleston signing a peace treaty with Chief Colors with Broken Crayons in the neutral ground of the cafeteria. The two blew peace bubbles out of pipes in their camp, danced with the tribe around a bonfire in the gymnasium and hosted a feast in the cafeteria to celebrate (Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.). Culture The Crayoned Tribe wears a band on their head with a crayon stuck to it, in a similar manner to how native Americans are depicted wearing a band with a feather attached. The band is decorated with a squiggly line in the color of the crayon attached to it. They paint colored lines on their cheeks to imitate war paint, though this is not always the same color as their crayon. The kindergarten tribes their own hierarchy system with a chief on top. The chief wears a large headpiece full of crayons, and a cape. The chief have advisers following him around, who are usually more dressed up than regular tribe members. They build their camps inside of their classrooms, erecting tents and moving all desks and chairs up against the walls. Their weapon of choice is a stick with a frozen piece of pizza attached, giving them an axe-like look. Tribe members are given names based on a notable characteristic of theirs; whether it be their own actions or something done to them. Examples in that order include: Chief Colors with Broken Crayons, Still Wets Pants, and Gets Pigtails Pulled. They will also give nicknames to older kids rather than use their actual names, like calling Eggbert Eggleston for "Eggboy". Traditions Once a trespasser is caught in the gymnasium, they are punished by being strapped to a chair held on a series of ropes over a large pit of paste. The members of the tribe sit around the pit and play a game of "Duck-Duck-Goose", where the goose cuts the rope in front of them. This continues until the prisoner is dropped into the paste. Kindergarteners will only accept peace with other kids after the signing of a peace treaty between the leaders. This takes place on neutral grounds, like the cafeteria, and is followed by the chief inviting the other party back to their camp to blow peace bubbles out of their pipes. They then move to the gymnasium where the other party's leader is offered cookies and invited to dance a peace dance around a campfire along with high ranking tribes members and their own officials. They finally share a great fest on the neutral grounds where the peace treaty was signed. Crayoned Tribe *Chief Colors with Broken Crayons *Gets Pigtails Pulled *Sits in Corner *Mother Dresses Funny *Still Wets Pants Trivia *They are made to be a kids' parody of the Native American tribes from pre-20th century. *While the following grades of Gallagher use a traditional American electoral system, the Kindergarteners base their customs off of Native American society. The Kindergarteners are therefore run by a Chief rather than a president. *They are very similar to Kindergarteners from Disney's Recess. Category:Allies Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Gallagher Elementary Students